


Circus Act

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: ITCharacter: Pennywise/itRelationship: Pennywise/readerRequest: Have you seen the new IT??? I really need someone to write for the new pennywise because im strangely attracted to him.Can you make the reader like a vampire who works in the circus and travels to cover up her murders. But pennywise wants her because shes like him and her stage costume is like a sexy clown (kinda like Harley quinn meets pennywise). Please please please????Authors note: I love this fandom! Im reading IT at the moment and saw the new movie the midnight it came out.





	1. Chapter 1

You stood in the centre on the ring, the lights around you so bright you couldn’t see the darkness of the audience as you started your routine.   
You were a dancer/contortionist for a small circus that was traveling through town after town. Not that you minded. You were getting to do the thing that you loved and you were being paid for it.   
Tonight, you wore tights but each leg was a different pattern. Both black and white but your right leg had strips and the left was a diamond pattern. You found that the children loved it. You wore a frilly skirt with multiple layers of whites, reds and blacks with a large, red bow on the back. Your top was a similar style to a corset, but more flexible, allowing you to move around easier. It too was black and white. It had invisible straps over your shoulders to keep it up while you danced. Your stage makeup was extraordinary. Your entire face would be painted white, with a light blush on your cheeks so you didn’t look too washed out in the bright lights. You had a little heart shaped tattoo on the top of your cheek in black ink which you were carful not to cover. You wore bright colours around your eyes. Pinks and blue to make them dance in the light and your lips were painted a deep red.   
Your hair was pulled back in high pigtails but curled down to just passed your elbows.   
You loved your stage outfit.   
As you smiled, you bent over backwards and placed your hands on the floor, preforming a backbend. You then pushed your legs up so you were standing on your hands but your feet only inches from the ground so you were in a backbend handstand. You turned on your hands, showing the whole audience your trick as the music came to an end.   
“Give it up for our beautiful dancer, [y/n]!” A voice cried out to the audience and you stood up, curtsied and walked off stage.   
The second the lights left you, your smile faded and you walked through the crowd of performers till you were outside the tent. The circus was on the outskirts of a forest that looked so beautiful in the moon light, you couldn’t resist but to walk into.   
Your mind was bored. Bored in a way that only one thing could settle it. But you knew you couldn’t do anything till later and, even though it was dark, you still needed to wait.   
You were thirsty, very thirsty. And you weren’t sure what was worse, the thirst or your boredom.   
A short way into your walk and you were in a clearing, in the centre the stump of a tree that had been chopped down.   
A small smile dawned your lips as you skipped towards it.   
Placing your hands on it, you pushed yourself up into a handstand on the stump with minimal effort thanks to your trailing.   
Pointing your toes, you started to make small circular motions with your feet before pulling your legs apart and doing the splits. You then bent your knees and pushed your legs back up. After a few seconds, you bent your knees slightly and pushed your lower body forward till your feet touched the centre of the large stump and you were, once again, in a backbend. Pushing yourself up, you allowed your eyes to close as you slowly raised your upper body up into a stance.   
Standing on your left leg, you lifted your right leg out behind you. Leaning forward slightly, you raised your arms for balance but raised your leg higher and higher till you reached back and, giving a little kick, grabbed your ankle. After a few moments, you allowed your leg to snap back down and you stood on your two feet once again.   
You heard a slow clap from behind you.   
Glancing over your shoulder, you saw a pair of yellow eyes in the darkness. As they moved forward, a clown came into the view of the moonlight.   
You slowly turned on the spot to face him as a devilish smile played on his lips. You weren’t scared. No, you were more curious.   
He was unlike any clown at the circus you were at. His costume was a mish mash of different time periods but he was tall. At least 7 foot tall.   
Even when you stood on the stump which was at least 2 foot tall, your small frame was nothing compared to his.   
he wore a rather dated clown costume. It looked like it used to be white but it was faded with red pompoms on the front as if they were buttons. His forehead was slightly larger than normal, similar more to a child than to a grown man.   
But as he continued to clap and draw closer, you smiled. Taking a handful of the ruffles on your skirt your curtsied, bowing your head to him slightly.   
“Most have to pay to see one of my shows.” You joked, straightening up but tilting your head to the side.   
“I bet millions must come to see you.” The clown smiled, his voice a little higher and lighter than you expected. His front two teeth were longer than the rest and, as he smiled at you, he pushed his tongue against the back of them.   
“perhaps not that many.” You shrugged, noticing he had now stopped only 5 feet from where you were.   
“You are spectacular.” The clown purred slightly, his eyes drifting down your body and back up. You discreetly sniffed the air.   
He smelled nothing like normal humans did. His scent was different to anything you had ever smelt before. And you loved it.   
You clenched your teeth slightly, not wanting to act on impulse too early. Besides, he was curing your boredom.   
“So, do you have a name?” You asked, raising an eyebrow and noticing how this question seemed to make him happy.   
“yes, yes, I have a name. I am Pennywise. Pennywise the dancing clown.” He let out a loud laugh, baring all his teeth. “Although I do not know if I could outdo you, [y/n].”   
You almost froze as he spoke your name but then remembered your name was painted on banners outside the circus.   
“Pennywise, huh? Never heard of a clown called that. Do you get called Penny for short?” You giggled, winking at him as he lowered his chin to his chest and chuckled.   
“no, but you may, kitten.” He purred, his eyes dancing with danger and fire.   
He wasn’t human. You knew that much.   
“Ah, so the kitten is as smart as she is dangerous.” You heard him mutter, more to himself than to you.   
But, before you could question him, a pair of footsteps drew your attention. All your senses were more tuned than a normal human so you instantly knew where the noise was coming from and whipped your head to look.   
Pennywise had heard it too, looking in the same direction and voices filled the air.   
“3 males. About 15 years old.” You mumbled to yourself.   
“Good, kitten.” Pennywise grinned and chuckled but you weren’t paying attention to him. Your thirst was becoming strong.   
just then, the three stumbled out into the moon light of the clearing. Their eyes instantly fell on you and Pennywise. Two were stunned, their fear only making their smell greater, while the other, either too stupid or too brave, started to laugh.   
“Who the hell are you two? Circus is back that way.” The leader laughed, pointing in the direction of the circus.   
You let out a low growl, sounding more from a tiger than from a human.   
But Pennywise started to step forward.   
“Why, I am pennywise the dancing clown. Would you like a balloon?” He pointed to your right and, sure enough, there was a bright red balloon. It was as if a invisible man held it there. Your gaze drifted back to Pennywise. You didn’t know who he was or what he was, but he was like you.   
“You think I want your stupid fucking balloon.” The leader said and started to storm towards you, plunging his knife into his pocket and pulling out a blade.   
You couldn’t help but let out a laugh at him, but this only made him worse.   
“Stupid bitch.” He growled.   
“Now now, the kittens got claws.” Pennywise giggled, his eyes darting to meet yours. “Or fangs.”   
Instantly, you knew he knew. He knew what you were.   
You were a vampire. A creature from nightmare and from myth.   
And he wanted to make sure of it.   
When the boy got close enough, you smiled, allowing your fangs to show now. It was something you could normal hide, but now you were thirsty. And he had pissed you off.   
The boy froze in fear about 3 foot away from you, allowing you time to pounce.   
You grabbed his wrists and pushed him to the ground, straddling him as you ducked down and bit his neck, hard.   
He let out a screech of pain and started to writhe but you were stronger. You held him down as his blood passed your lips and down your throat as you sucked.   
Pleasure ran through your body as you finally fed. It had been weeks since you had last been able to properly feed and you were locked in a feeding frenzy.   
You heard screams from the other boys but didn’t care.   
finally, you tasted his blood beginning to thin.   
You forced yourself to pull back, gasping for air as you did.   
You could feel a bead of blood run past your lips and down your chin as your world spun. Focusing, you saw Pennywise crouching about 3 feet away from you, his eyes wide with fascination and a large smile on his lips, his head croaked to one side. Looking past him, you saw the limp bodys of the two other boys, blood around them.   
“Spectacular.” He chuckled, inching closer.   
You pushed yourself off the body and stood up, noticing how closely he was watching you.   
“How often do you have to feed?” He asked, his eyes dancing as they fell to the drop of blood on the side of your lips.   
“If I don’t suck the idiot dry?” You kicked the body slightly, frustrated that you had allowed your thirst to take control. “One human can last me years. But they have to stay alive so their body can continue producing blood.” You explained, your eyes falling on the boys face. His eyes were still open in fear.   
“Do you like children?” He asked, inching closer to you.   
“Yes, but they are impractical for me.” You shrugged. “While they do taste slightly better, their small bodies cant keep up with what I need. Teenagers are okay, a blend between adults and kids.”   
Pennywise let out a loud laugh, almost bouncing on the balls of his feet.   
“Can you taste fear?” Pennywise asked more and more questions, making you confused as you bit down on your lower lip. You were a little unsure about him, but a part of you was drawn to him.   
“I cant taste fear. But I feel it. Our senses are a lot more tuned than a humans. But, if they are scared, their blood runs faster.” You explained to him, seeing how excited he was getting. “Now, enough about me.”   
You walked back to the stump and sat on the edge, watching him closer. But he didn’t speak. He simply smiled at you.   
“ive heard about you, around the town. Children are under a curfew. They are scared of you. Every 27 years, isn’t it? 27 years that you need to feed.” You smirked as you saw his smile falter. He now knew and understood you were witty and intelligent.   
“Yes, 27 years. How do you know that, my dear?” He asked as you shrugged.  
“When you’ve been around as long as I have, the world really isn’t a big place. Rumours travel.” You smiled slightly, unable to hid the small sadness in your voice. You had been around longer than some family names. You had seen humans grow old in the blink of an eye, a tree go from a sapling to a full tree in the flutter of an eyelash. At some point, loneliness was bound to come back.   
“You don’t fear anything. Why?” Pennywise suddenly asked, taking two steps towards you.   
“Fear is natural in most animals, but not in me. You see, fears stem from ones ability to predict death. Someone who claims to be scared of heights isn’t, their afraid of falling. Those afraid of spiders is because spiders can be poisonous. Fear is a natural way of trying to warn you. But I am immortal. I cannot die. Therefore, I have nothing to fear.” You explained.   
Pennywise let out a loud laugh before moving quickly forward and dropping to his knees in front of you. Due to his height, he became eye level with you.   
“I feed on fear.” He whispers to you, as if it were a secret. “But, some children don’t fear me like they should. Some think because they hid in their silly little groups, they can escape me. But they cant.”  
He became angry as he spoke, looking past you and frowning.   
You didn’t know why you were drawn to him like you were. You didn’t know why you were attracted to him like you were.   
“And you think I can help. How?” You tilted your head to the side, raising a singular eyebrow at him.   
“You, my dear-“ He reached out and placed a finger under your chin. “You will make them fear. You are able to attack them, whether or not they think you are real.”   
you couldn’t help but smirk, knowing it would be a fun plan, but you saw a fault.   
“And what about when you disappear for 27 years? Will I just have to circle back?” You asked.   
“no, no, no.” He shook his head, laughing. “You can stay. This town wont care. You could pick off anyone you like. And you wont have to worry about getting caught.”   
It almost sounded too good to be true. But you knew he was right. The town was incredibly strange.   
“So? Do we have a deal?” He reached out a hand to you, his eyes seeming to darken. But this didn’t seem to worry for 2 reasons.   
The first, he couldn’t harm you.   
The second, you were more than enough competition to him if he did. If he was having problems with kids, he wouldn’t stand much of a chance against you.   
You reached out and shook his hand.   
“Perfect.” He bounced up to his feet, chuckling with joy.  
You too stood up, realising you came nowhere near his near 7 foot height.   
“There is one thing missing.” He mussed, turning to look you over once again. “Oh! I know!”   
He pulled two wrist ruffle cuffs off his wrists. They were white with red towards the tips and very pretty. They matched your outfit perfectly.   
Pennywise held them out to you, that deranged smile playing on his lips as you took the items and slid them on.   
“Better?” You asked, shaking your arms slightly before doing jazz hands.   
“Perfect.” He moved forward, taking your chin between his thumb and pointing finger and raising your gaze to meet his. “We shall rule this town.” He growled, possessively and it set a shot of pleasure down your spin.   
“On a throne of corpses.” You added, smirking.   
Pennywise then did the most unexpected thing. He leaned down and dragged his tongue up your chin to your lip. As he pulled away, you saw he had licked off blood which had dripped down your lip. This seemed to send him into a frenzy.   
He leaned down and pressed his lips firmly against yours.   
You were surprised by the kiss, not thinking he wanted that from you. But now you knew, you weren’t going to complain. You kissed him back fiercely, wrapping your arms around his neck. He lifted you up, a growl emitting from his chest.   
You knew he could taste the blood on your lips and he loved it.   
You were the first to pull away and when you did, he moved you up to sit on his shoulder, wrapping his arm around your legs to keep you secure.   
You didn’t know where this was going to take you or if you could really trust him. But by that kiss and his general aura, you like him. Plus, it might be a little fun. Like a circus act.


	2. Chapter 2

You sat at the piano, playing a slow and almost eerie melody as you head swayed slightly with the tune.   
You lived in the ‘abandoned’ house in derry now with Pennywise. It had only been one night but you couldn’t help but fall in love with this new lifestyle fast.   
After your deal, he brought you back here and you never wanted to leave. The place wasn’t exactly clean, but you understood why he kept it like this. To scare people away.   
Of course, he had taken you into the well, surprised by how easily you were able to decent the brick wall. You reminded him you weren’t any ordinary human. However, once through the hole in the wall, he picked you up.   
He took you down a number of tunnels and you understood why he had picked you up. He didn’t want you to get your feet dirty in the water. You had taken to playing with his hair, wondering if it was as soft as it looked. It was.   
Eventually, you arrived into the centre of where all tunnels met. Your mouth fell open as you were lowered to the floor.   
There was a large pile of stuff, children’s things that piled up higher than some 2 story houses. It raised up to a hole in the ceiling with a grate over the top. Around the pile was bodys that were suspended in mid air, like gravity did even exist to them.   
“They float.” You breathed, earning another laugh from him.   
“Yes, yes they do!” He seemed to enjoy your comment and, from that moment, the two of you were inseparable.   
You mainly slept in the main house. Pennywise used him ‘powers’ to make your room separate from the house. Not to you.   
If anyone came in the house and walked up to your room, turned the handle and opened the door, they wouldn’t open the door to your room. They would enter a completely different room in the house.   
You cleaned up the room, made it clean and homely. You completely abandoned the circus, only going back late at night to get your things. You moved in almost over night.   
When you had left for your things, you were surprised to come back and find a proper bed with a new, clean mattress sitting in the bedroom along with a vanity and some covers.   
You were very surprise to say the least. You hadn’t expected to be welcomed like this by him. You assumed you would be like a neighbour to him so for him to go out of his way to make you feel at home meant a lot.   
He allowed you a night to settle in, to set out your things how you liked it and to get comfortable.   
you had gotten up about 3 hours ago after having a nice and deep sleep. It was about 7 in the afternoon and there was a soft glow from the sun set filled the room.   
You had found the piano while having a look around, waiting for Pennywise. You were even more surprised to find that it was in tune. Some keys were slightly off but, other than that and its dusty appearance, it worked well.   
“I thought vampires weren’t allowed in the sun.” A voice came from behind you but you didn’t jump or even stop playing.   
“That’s a myth. Just like the whole ‘stake in a heart’. It was made up to settle children at night.” You giggled, shaking your heard as you glanced over your shoulder. Pennywise was watching your fingers and they bounced off the keys.   
“You play beautiful.” He smiled, his eyes bright with entertainment.   
“Thank you. Its got someone elses attention as well.” You smiled, nodding to the window.   
Pennywise followed your direction as saw a young boy, only about 10 years old outside. He wore a backpack that he was holding on the straps as he stepped inside the garden.   
pennywise let out a cackling laugh as his hand settled on the top of your head.   
“Well done.”  
You shook your head slightly, liking the feeling as his fingers began to play with your hair. You adored it when people played with your hair because it relaxed you.   
Nothing else was said until you heard the door being opened and the creaks of the floorboards as the boy stepped inside.   
“Hello?” He called out and you glanced back to Pennywise, silently asking if you should reply.   
He placed a single digit over his lips, signalling for you to stay quiet.   
You looked up as the boy walked into the room but his eyes seemed to skim passed you and the clown and straight to the piano, which you were still playing.   
You frowned, looking back to Pennywise who was smiling like a madman.   
‘He cant see us?” You mouthed at him and he nodded, earning a smirk from you.   
You played for about 30 seconds before you let the melody trail off as the boy cautiously approached the piano. You raised both your hands and then slammed them down on the keys, making him jump and scream.   
Pennywise let out a loud laugh at your actions as the boy fell backwards onto the ground.   
As Pennywise moved away from you, the boys eyes found you and then Pennywise. But he wasn’t pennywise anymore.   
He had transformed into, what you assumed was, a zombie. He let out a long, dreary moan and the boy was panting as he struggled back, pressing himself against the wall.   
Your thirst was coming back but you decided to ignore it. You turned back to the piano which you started to play again.   
“he-hell-help me!” The boy stuttered. You allowed your fangs to enlarge in your mouth before turning your head to him.   
“Im no better than him.” You giggled, flashing your sharp fangs.   
The boy went to scream again, but as he did, Pennywise lunged. His jaw extended and he bit down on the boys throat. You saw rows and rows of teeth but that didn’t faze you.   
Once the boy was silenced and Pennywise the clown came back.   
“So, whats your true form?” You asked, finishing your song to turn on the stool to look at him. He had blood around his lips and stained his chin. But you didn’t mind. In fact, you rather liked it.   
“One no human can comprehend.” He answered, basically meaning he wont or cant show you.   
“So why do you mainly appear as a clown to me?” You asked, hoping this would get a better answer.   
“I thought you would be more comfortable around a clown. Since you were with a circus and your clothes. When I saw you liked it, I thought I would stick this way. Besides, most children don’t like clowns anyways.” He smiled, kneeling in front of you as he stressed the ‘S’ in clowns.   
“Well, you were right about one thing.” You giggled as you leaned forward and ran your tongue across his chin, your eyes almost rolling into the back of your head as you did so. The blood was fresh, sweet.   
you felt the white ruffles of his collar thing brush against your neck as your eyes turned black.   
He hadn’t seen this yesterday because you were able to hide it, but when you fed, your eyes turned back. Even the whites were plunged into darkness.   
You looked up at him, your jet black eyes seeming to sparkle at his surprise as you raised an eyebrow at him.   
“Something wrong?” You asked, baring your fangs to him, as if to remind him you were just as dangerous as he was.   
His yellow eyes were dancing and, after the initial shock, his face broke out into a smile.   
“spectacular.” He purred, his head tilting side to side while taking in your appearance.   
you giggled, running your tongue over your now pointed teeth before playfully biting down on your lower lip.   
“You’ve given me a taste for blood.” You giggled, placing your hands on his front. “You have to take me hunting now.”   
“As you wish!” He bounced to his feet, his eyes never leaving you. You pushed yourself up to stand on the stool to match his height.   
“I missed a bit.” You mumbled, lying through your teeth just to justify you actions as you leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips.   
Pennywise, while surprised at your actions, growled playfully into the kiss as he returned it.   
You felt a growing desire for the clown in front of you, even more so when he had blood dripping off his chin.   
“You should stay like this.” Pennywise chuckled, his finger over your bottom lip.   
“You think?” You asked, tilting your head to the side.   
Pennywise purred ‘yes’ in your ear, making you let out a soft moan.   
With that, he lifted you up, something he seemed to like doing, and the two of you wondered into the town as darkness set in.


End file.
